Kyoya- Influenced Weakness
by Light8mare
Summary: When Kyoya started gaining strength in Doji's brutal training, Doji may have realized how strong he was becoming. He would need some way to keep control over the increasingly violent teen... like with an addiction.
1. Chapter 1

Kyoya's Pov

It'd be highly unlikely that I'll be able to hide it for much longer. It's starting to get bad, and anyways it'd be better for me to tell than for them to find out on their own.

Though I can only image the looks on their faces. It haunts me, along with the guilt. How can I possibly pretend to be strong, when I'm being controlled by _It? _Every time I think about telling, the guilt keeps be from doing so, even though I know it will only get worse.

I have to do it soon, before it's too late. But... who can I tell that wont misunderstand?

**Whatever could this "it" be? Review and read on. **


	2. Discovery

They had all noticed when he had stopped wearing his usual shirts, the ones that cut off above his stomach and tore at the sleeves.

No one had really thought about it though. They assumed it was just Kyoya changing his style. Not the first time he'd done it.

Even with his scars, they had noticed the dark circles growing under his eyes, but they had put it up to merely over-training. Same thing with any slight differences they noticed in his personality.

No one had even suspected it was something more dangerous.

"Demure?"

He turns, uneasy with the strange tone in his voice.

It sounded unsure and cautious, like he was walking across ice. It was downright un-Kyoyalike, and therefore something was really wrong.

Kyoya's eyes were troubled as well.

"What is it?" Demure asks, dreading what could be so bad that it made Kyoya act so off.

The stoic greenete is silent for a moment, hesitating...

.  
.

"We have to tell Nile!"

"No!" Kyoya snaps. "I can't! ... Not yet at least."

Demure's quiet for a few seconds. "But Kyoya... this is important. _Really _important-"

"_I know that_!" He spits with sudden violence, making Demure step back. Breathing hard and swaying slightly, Kyoya shakes his head and tries to regain his composure.

He runs his fingers through his hair. "Just... just don't tell, alright?"

Demure nods. "I wont. I promise."

Kyoya looks a bit reassured, but still uneasy. "Thanks."

"Yeah..." A bad feeling welled up inside Demure.

.

.  
"Hey Yoyo! Play with us!"

"No."

"C'mooon Yoyo! Your no fun!"

Yuu tugs at Kyoya's arm insistently, not willing to give up just yet.

"Go away little boy."

"You picked that up from Tsubasa, didn't you? Daww! Your so mean Yoyo! Just play with me!"

The others weren't paying much attention. They knew Yuu would either get bored with him or Kyoya would get annoyed and shut him up.

Nile notices however that Demure seems to be watching them closer than normal.

_Whats up with him now? _He wonders.

"I told you to leave me alone!"

Nile turns back to the two, surprised to hear how irritated Kyoya sounds. He normally kept his cool through these exchanges.

Yuu didn't seem to happy with it either, and retorts, "Your just tired cos your always over-training to fight Ginky! Maybe _that's _why you always lose!"

Nile barely notices how fast Kyoya's breathing is before he lashes out.

He backhands Yuu. Hard.

It's so sudden no one knows how to react. Even Yuu gazes silently up from the ground with surprise.

It only lasts for a moment though because Kyoya is still fuming, and now grabs the little blond up by his shirt, malice in his eyes.

Nile finally snaps from it and races towards him when he sees Kyoya form a fist. He quickly grabs onto his arm, but Kyoya shoves him off and lets go of Yuu to face his new opponent.

Nile backs away from him a pace, then spots something strange in Kyoya's eyes. _Why are his pupils dilated? There's something really wrong here. _

Ginka tries to jump in, and Masamune and Tsubasa join him. Kyoya growls, rage burning in his eyes, breathing heavily.

Too heavily. Worry builds up inside Nile. _What's going on?! _

Kyoya attacks the others without seeming to hold back.

"Kyoya! Stop it!" Ginka cries, but Kyoya snarls back and swings at him, looking as if he's lost his mind.

Nile slips back into the fray and tackles Kyoya, struggling to restrain his thrashing arms. Tsubasa tries to help, but Kyoya breaks away and backs a few feet from them, fury radiating from his body as he struggles to catch his breath.

Then quite suddenly, he staggers and his eyes roll back into his head.

Nile dives to catch him.

The others gaze at them. "What was that about?" Madoka wonders.

Nile doesn't answer her. "He... He's really light. He's _too _light..."

He runs his fingers over Kyoya's rib-cage. "I can feel every bone... What the heck is going on here?!" He turns back to the others, then notices Demure's expression. "Demure... You know something don't you?" Nile sets Kyoya down gently and strides to his friend.

Demure gives a tiny nod, looking scared. "He-he told me not to tell."

"Demure this is serious! There's definitely something wrong with him and unless we do something to help it'll only get worse!"

Demure blinks hard and gazes at the ground. With a breath, he finally opens his mouth.

"Kyoya... he's a... Cocaine addict."


	3. Start The Game

Nile stumbles back, reeling in shock.

"A... a _what_?" he whispers disbelievingly.

"He's... addicted to cocaine." Demure repeats.

"Him?! No way! Kyoya wouldn't-"

"It wasn't voluntary!" Demure say quickly, cutting off Madoka. "At least, not to begin with."

Nile's face creases angrily. "Demure, tell us everything. The whole story."

The darker boy nods slowly, then retells the tale;

"two or three years ago he was being trained by this guy named Doji as part of a deal, ah, Ginka and the others will know that. This guy's training was really brutal and it made Kyoya quite vicious. When Doji realized how strong Kyoya was getting, he began to worry about controlling him, because he was kinda using him as a weapon."

"So the guy injected him with cocaine?!" It's clear how furious Nile is.

Demure nods. He keeps his mouth shut, not wanting to say anything about how Kyoya had grown to need the highs the drug brought, or about how deranged he had looked from the longing it brought as he confessed about his obsession.

Nile kneels down next to his unconscious friend and rolls up one of his long sleeves, revealing tell-tale needle marks. "That sick...-"

"It's not just cocaine."

Nile's breath catches in his throat as Kyoya's once bright blue eyes open. "What do you mean 'not just'?"

The greenette murmurs, "It's... heroin too."

"Heroin?! He got you stuck on two drugs?!" Nile yells in outrage.

An uncomfortable silence follows from Kyoya, and Nile can tell there's something he doesn't want to say.

"Doji... only gave me... the cocaine." He says hesitantly. "I started the heroin myself. I... I dunno why. I can't exactly remember... Maybe I was trying to switch or something?" Kyoya sits up awkwardly, his head kept down. He was still shivering despite how warm the summer air was.

He looked utterly pathetic.

And, the way his face was twisted in shame and self-despising, he knew it.

Nile quietly wonders what to do with him.

This was all wrong. Kyoya Tategami was a fierce lone lion, ready and excited for any challenge that faced him. He was not this hunched, half-starved figure who looked incapable of standing by himself. And yet this is what Nile was seeing right now.

_Incapable. That's right._ Nile reaches his realization on what to do next. _Kyoya won't have the strength for anything right now. He's going to need help from us.  
_

His friend flinches in surprise when he feels Nile grab his arm, looking up at the Egyptian with wide eyes.

"Then it's settled. We'll help you stay off them till the addiction's gone." Nile tells him.

Kyoya just stares at him incredulously. "But... Why would you do that? It's useless..." At the last statement, his voice turns hopeless and somber. "I've tried stopping it, I've tried a lot, but I just _can't." _

_"It's impossible." _The phrase that would seem most ridiculous from Kyoya startles them all.

Nile and the others lost for words, Ginka steps forward. "Kyoya, just give it another chance. Maybe you did try to do it alone, but if we all help you it might break the addiction. You can rely on our strength."

Kyoya keeps his head down, refusing to meet their eyes. "Maybe..." He murmurs doubtfully.

* * *

**Sweet. Got pass that. **

**Now for the complicated part. It seems that heroin and cocaine have pretty opposite withdrawal symptoms... So... To say the least, this'll be interesting. **

**Anything you guys wanna throw out before I start the next one?**


End file.
